Flying High
by Keanna Black
Summary: series of Oneshots. 11/Amy 11/River Amy/Rory rated T just in case, may change. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I've been meaning to start a Doctor Fanfic… and as I have no idea where my "Come Along, Pond" has disappeared to, so I'll just start another one for now. Writing this while listening to music, so I don't know where I'll get my inspiration xD I'm just going to make this a series of one-shots. :D mostly Eleven/Amy. Maybe some Eleven/River and Amy/Rory or just not romance xD Kinda like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own The Doctor or Amy, or Rory… Or any of the characters.**

**Flying High**

**Chapter 1**

**The TARDIS gave a very frightening lurch and Amy rocketed forward into the chair in the console room, Rory had felt the same way, but crashed to the floor, while The Doctor hung onto the controls so he didn't fall anywhere.**

"**Why the hell did we just lurch like that?" Amy asked.**

"**No idea. But it's nothing good, I bet." Rory rolled his eyes, getting up, and walking back over to Amy who hadn't bothered to get up from the chair.**

"**Any idea where we're going, Doctor?" Amy asked, looking at the Doctor who was now pressing buttons.**

"**Nope!" The Doctor grinned and pulled a lever, the TARDIS landed with the usual whooshing sound.**

**Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor's antics and got up off the chair and headed towards the TARDIS doors and slowly opened them. Next thing she knew she was being pushed out by Rory. She turned to him and gave him her best glare.**

"**Don't push me!" Amy complained and then turned back around and her jaw-dropped. The whole place was covered in very deep snow, it was only then that Amy and Rory realised they were sinking into the soft white stuff.**

"**Whoa, It's beautiful." Rory blinked.**

"**The Planet of snow." The Doctor grinned and walked out further, and looked around. "I think this is where Yetis live."**

"**Yetis exist?" Amy raised an eyebrow.**

"**Yep!" The Doctor grinned.**

"**And I thought I was mental." Amy muttered, taking Rory's hand and following the Doctor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is some Amy/Rory :D and some eleven/Amy :C Cause I say so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, even though I wish I did D:**

**Chapter 2**

"Oi stupid, get over here." Amy wiggled her eyebrows at her husband.

"Why?" Rory asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Just come over here." Amy frowned slightly.

Rory walked slowly across their bedroom in the TARDIS, Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest and sighed happily. Rory smiled, realising that Amy had just wanted a hug and not to hit him or anything as he had previously thought.

"You know I love you right?" Amy grinned, looking up at his face.

"Yeah, you tell me every day." Rory smiled back.

"Good, cause I'm scared you may forget one day." Amy said, pulling away from him slightly to look in his eyes. "You are truly amazing."

"You're brilliant." Rory whispered.

He leaned in slightly and Amy closed the remaining distance between their lips and kissed him passionately, just then the door opened and the Doctor came in, paused, made a weird noise and backed out of the room again.

"Oi, Doctor, get back in here. You're not exactly interrupting anything." Amy called over Rory's shoulder.

"Oh, right, good." The Doctor grinned, walking back in. "Just wanted to say that I've landed the TARDIS in Cardiff, getting some energy from the rift."

"Right." Amy said.

"That all?" Rory looked at him.

"No, I was wondering if I could talk to Amy… Alone." The Doctor smiled innocently at Rory.

"About what?" Rory said, stiffening.

"Just some stuff…" The Doctor said calmly.

Rory narrowed his eyes, but walked out of the room nonetheless.

"So what do you want?" Amy asked once Rory was out of sight.

But The Doctor didn't reply, he just stared at Amy and let out a sigh, before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. Amy frowned, but didn't push him away, it was only a hug after all.

"You know, sometimes I wish Rory… was still dead…" The Doctor said.

"Why is that?" Amy blinked, looking up at him.

"Because can't you see, he's always in the way…" The Doctor whispered.

"In the way of what?" Amy asked.

"Us." And before Amy could say anything, The Doctor pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

**A/N: Considering I've never written anything like this before, I'm gonna leave it there for now ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my, I've got reviews :D Not really used to that xD I get all excited when I do get reviews though CB **

**Driving in my kar: I didn't actually realise that! XD I guess I wanted to be different Lol**

**Howling Shadow: Well here it is :D**

**Flying High**

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor walked out of the console room and headed down one of the many corridors in the TARDIS, Amy and Rory were in their own bedroom, doing God knows what, and frankly, he didn't want to find out either.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts of Rory and Amy together out of his head, he didn't like the fact they _were together, but he couldn't think of why he felt this way. He was a Time Lord and she was Human. It just wouldn't work, no matter how much his heart… well hearts said otherwise._

_Amy was lying on the bed, reading a book that she had found in the Library on the TARDIS, even though The Doctor had told her not to go into the library, she couldn't help herself, she got curious and wandered in._

_Rory was curled up beside her, asleep, looking completely peaceful, having no idea that the Doctor wished he was still dead, or none-existent._

_The Doctor sighed and walked back to the console room and landed the TARDIS, he walked to the doors and swung them open, looking out. He frowned when he realised they were on Earth again, in the year 2013, not far in the future._

_He stepped out into the sunshine and looked about, and then looked down, there was sand beneath his shoes. He had landed the TARDIS on a beach, a Spanish beach to be precise._

"_Well… I think Amy would like this." He smiled and walked back into the TARDIS to retrieve her._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: writing this while listening to music :D So I dunno what I'll come up with. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :'D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Flying High**

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor watched Amy from across the console room, she was sitting on the chair with Rory, her husband. He was faintly aware of River Song beside him, but he ignored her, not really wanting to be disturbed from his thoughts. He was wondering why he was even watching Amy the way he was. He didn't like her that way, he knew that, or at least he was telling himself that.

Amy, even though she was talking to Rory, kept glancing up at The Doctor, she didn't know that a part of the Doctor liked her, but she knew that she liked him, but also knew that it could never happen. Human and Time Lord couldn't work, she would age, she would look older every year, she would die. The Doctor would continue looking young, never dying, always cheating death. _Nope it could never work._ She often thought.

Amy looked back at Rory, told him that she was away to the bedroom and walked down one of the corridors. The Doctor watched her go, then walked after her.

God knows what happened.


End file.
